reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Programmer Isle
Co je Programmer Isle ? Programmer Isle vlastně není samostatná mapa nebo instance, ale jen zóna (stejně jako Designer Island), část mnohem většího komplexu designerských / programátorských pokusů a testů, je to část mapy development (MapID 451) jménem Development Land (AreaTable.dbc). Vždy tomu ale nebylo tak, z počátku tyto ostrovy byly v Eastern Kingdoms na stejných souřadnicích. Píšu o něm ale samostatně, protože většina lidí ho má zažitý jako samostatnou zónu (což dříve byla) a ani se jim nedivím, dostat se k celé mapě Development Land je prakticky neožné, natož vědět, že vlastně vůbec existuje :-) Tento ostrov společně s Designer Island jsou první výtvory v pozdějším Development Land, vznik je někdy před patchem 0.5.3. Programmer Isle slouží programátorům NPC, questů a podobně k testování jejich práce, přesně na opačné straně Development Land je zase Designer Island, který slouží designerům testovat různé kreace map, objektů a podobně. Je jasné, že brzy tyto ostrovy jsou moc malé a tak jsou přesunuty z Eastern Kingdoms na vlastní mapu kde začíná vyrůstat zbytek Development Land, stále roste a mění se až dodnes, ale jeho soubory si Blizzard pečlivě chrání. Logicky i na Programátorském Ostrově najdeme během let změny. Tento ostrov je kombinace nakopírovaných pár ADT z Elwynnu + prvního Zul'Amanu, který existoval ještě na mapě Eastern Kingdoms z klienta na přelomu roku 2002 až 2003. Programmer Isle dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=22. Programmer Isle stejně jako celý Development Land využívá stejný loading screen, který je concept artem pro Deadmines. //EDIT (26.8.2018): Nápis Chow is my love monkey bylo jedním z témat, o kterém se rozpovídal bývalý zaměstnanec Blizzardu a vývojář původního WoW John Staats a tak dnes víme, že Jeff Chow byl jedním z programátorů. Změny na Programmer Isle *WoW Alpha před 0.5.3 vytvořen. *WoW Beta 0.11.0.392 přesunut na vlastní mapu development (MapID 451). *1.0.0 existuje jak v Eastern Kingdoms tak v development mapě. Na minimapě si hodně pozorný člověk všimne že 8 ADT plných vody kolem 1 ADT Programmer Islandu je z GM Islandu, což naznačuje, že GM Island mohl být vytvořený zde. Celá minimapa pak obsahuje nejen Eastern Kingdoms, ale i testovací zóny Old Outlandu a Karazhanu (viz galerie). *1.12.1 Přibyla zde jedna budova z Northshire Abbey + Moonwell, z jezírek s nápisy "Fast" a "Still" zmizela voda, také zmizela z oblasti za první budovou Northshire Abbey. *3.0.1.8303 Nápis "Chow is my love monkey" odstraňen, důvod neznámý, také budova Northshire Abbey, Sunken Temple vchod a Horďácká pevnost jsou odstraněny. Naopak se zde objevuje 7 ADT navíc, nějaký most v Elwynnské části a alpha modely Shadowfang Keep. Přibližně v prostředku mapy je malá "šachovnice" a u jedné z věží jsou kmeny stromů z Elwynnu. *4.0.0.11927 Promazaný tileset, různé barevné čmáranice na místech kde byl nápis "Chow is my love monkey" a v místech kde byl kus Elwynn Forest jsou pokusy vody, lávy a slizu. Některé ADT jsou zarovnané a objevil se zde Dark Portal z Blasted Lands. Jak se dostat na Programmer Isle ? *Model Editing - Map swapp - Download Page. *WoW Alpha & Beta Klienti. *Do WotLK stačí pouze portnutí, od WotLK vyžaduje portnutí mít v souborech navíc data této části mapy jinak to hodí WoW Error, X 16304 Y 16318 Z 70 MapID 451. Galerie Development programmer.jpg|Programmer Isle Minimapa programmer_island_1_by_enhreznik-d5vlyfl.jpg|Programmer Isle 1.12.1 programmer_island_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlyfu.jpg|Programmer Isle 1.12.1 development_3_0_1_8303_version_by_enhreznik-d5zf9rz.jpg|Programmer Isle 3.0.1.8303 WoWScrnShot_020913_192304.jpg|Programmer Isle 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_041913_151033.jpg|Programmer Isle 1.0.0 WoWScrnShot_082504_104027.jpg|Programmer Isle 0.5.3 Blizzard Friends & Family Realm WoWScrnShot_082504_104309.jpg|Programmer Isle 0.5.3 Blizzard Friends & Family Realm WoWScrnShot_082504_105048.jpg|Programmer Isle 0.5.3 Blizzard Friends & Family Realm development_map_wdt_16_by_enhreznik-d5y3pcy.jpg|Programmer Isle 4.0.0.11927 WoWScrnShot_090513_205406.jpg|Programmer Isle, věž WoWScrnShot_090513_205555.jpg|Programmer Isle Azerothaweqweqweqdf.jpg|Minimapa 1.0.0 Azeroth1.0.0.jpg|Celá minimapa 1.0.0 programmer 053.jpg|Minimapa 0.5.3